Harry Potter's So Called Life
by xXFawkesMasterXx
Summary: What would happen if James and Lily were still alive. And what if Harry had a brother and a sister? And what if there was NO Voldermort at least not yet anyways. FIND OUT RIGHT HERE.Please read this is my first story.
1. Meet Harry, Lilac, and Toby

_**Meet Harry Lilac and Toby  
**_

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing but the plot and I do own Lilac Potter, Toby Potter.

Harry James Potter lay on his bed with his eyes closed trying to block out all possible noise. The 17 year old had green eyes and VERY messy jet black hair. He was one of the most popluar guys in his school and he could get almost any girl to go out with him only he was lazy VERY VERY lazy. Kinda like homer simpson except lazer if you could believe it.

"HARRY GET OUT OF YOUR BED NOW!" his mother Lily Potter yelled

He closed his eyes tighter, just as someone opened his bedroom door.

"Um…Harry mum told me to tell you to get your butt out bed or else she's gonna drag you out of here herself." He opened his eyes to see who was talking. "Hey I thought you were sleeping." Said his 11 year old brother Toby. Toby had long black hair that was longer than his shoulders and brown eyes. Harry closed his eyes again and spoke very slowly. "TOBY SHUT UP!" Toby looked at him "Sorry…but if I was you I would get out of bed Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at his little brother "I SAID SHUT UP!" he roared. Toby looked at him in worry he was about to open his mouth again when Lily Potter burst into the room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET PUT OF YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL HEX YOU OUT OF IT! AND YOU TOBY LUKE POTTER GET OUT OF YOUR BROTHERS ROOM RIGHT NOW AND START PACKING WE LEAVE IN 30 MINUTES!

Then she left the room. Toby looked at Harry "Sorry for talking…um bye" and then Toby left the room. Haryy shook his head "Stupid Umpa-Lumpa" he muttered and layed back down in his bed.

Harry Got out of his bed and went into the washroom in 15 minutes he was out dressed and packed. Then he ran downstairs.

"'Bout time you got up." his 16 year old sister Lilac siad with a grin. She had long red hair and green eyes.

"Shut up, I'm not the one who spends 3 hours in the bathroom." he answered while putting some toast in the toaster.

"At least I take a bath oh and by the way the toaster dosn't work." she replied heading upstaris.

"smart ass." harry muttered

"DUMB ASS!" she yelled back.

He shook his head then started makeing some eggs when he heard a nosie. He turned around to see Toby standind there looking at him.

"Mum said were leaveing now 'cause her and dad are outside."

"No shit sherlock."

"Ok." Toby answered and went back outside. Just as Lilac came back downstairs.

"Hey Harry." she said looking at him.

"Yes?"

"You 17 so you can use magic right?"

"Yah."

"Hmm...yet your wasting your time making eggs the muggle way and I used to think you were smart." With that she left

"Too bad i'm done" he muttered takeing the eggs and putting them into a plastic plate then took his stuff and went outside.

* * *

Hey so that's the first chapter please tell me what u think of it good or bad any ways l8s. 


	2. On The Train

Trident: Hey sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been umm busy.

Harry: LYER.

Trident: Hey shut up lazy.

Harry: I'm not lazy you are you Mr. I've been umm busy.

Trident: HEY don't let me get your brother the Umpa- Lumpa in here.

Harry: gives me the evil eye then walks away

Trident: YAY I win starts dancing ok here's the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… wait yah I do I own Lilac Potter, Toby Potter, Kevin Malfoy, Josh Granger, April Lovegood, Rafael Doge and this plot SO HA.

* * *

Back On the Train

They got to the station 5 minutes before the train was leaving. As soon as they got to platform 9 ¾ Harry split up with his parents to find his friends. Lilac did the same so only Toby, Lily and James remained.

"Harry yo over here!" Some one yelled.

Harry turned around to see one of his best friends Rafael Doge. Rafael Doge had black curly hair, light brown skin and blue eyes. He usually got beat up at Hogwarts by Slytherins due the fact that he was mixed.

"Hey Rafael, how was your summer?" Harry asked walking up to him.

"Not to bad I went to L.A with my sister it was cool."

"Cool, so where are the others?"

"Ron and Hermione? There already inside the train. Speaking of the train we should be getting on now."

"Right we let's-"

"Harry!" A little annoying voice called from behind him "Mum and dad put my stuff on the train the said you should take me with you."

"WHAT...urg fine whatever let's just go." Harry muttered. "Hey Rafael can you help be bring in some of my stuff?"

"Sure." He answered as the bother picked up stuff and went inside the train, with Toby tagging along.

When the got on the train they found the compartment that Ron and Hermione were in easy.

"Hey Harry, Rafael, shorty." Ron said with a big grin.

"Ron don't call him short, he's only 11." Hermione said with a small frown.

"Yah so Ron's right he's short and a pain." Harry said with a sigh as he sat down. Rafael did the same but Toby stood up.

"You know I can here what your saying Harry." Toby whispered.

"URG… great no you're making me feel bad I DON"T LIKE TO FEEL BAD just ….sit down." Harry said with another sigh.

Toby did what Harry said and sat down.

"Hey Rafael wanna play wizards chess?" Ron asked talking out the board.

"Sure, hey little dude come watch." Rafael said with a smile. Toby got up and started watching them.

So the train was off, by then Ron had already taken Rafael's 2 knights, his queen, his bishop and 3 pawns. Hermione was reading Hogwarts A History for the 26th time and Harry was doing his homework that he didn't do over the summer because all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey Hermione who was the first female Minister of Magic?" Harry asked.

"Artemisia Lufkin." She answered still reading.

"Oh yah…and what year was she minister?"

"Um around 1600's."

"Ok thanks."

"Hey Hermione." He asked again.

"What is it Harry?"

"Who is the Minister now?"

She looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"What? What did I say? Am I supposed to know this?

"Dude your father works with him he's always in the newspaper HE GOES TO YOU'RE

HOUSE FOR HELLS SAKE! Rafael yelled.

"Sirius?"

Rafael, Ron and Toby just shook their heads. Hermione on the other hand sighed and said. "Harry just put down Rufus Scrimgeour"

"Ok thanks." He said with a smile.

After a while of silence Harry spoke again. "Um Hermione how do you spell Rufus whatever?"

Rafael, Ron and Toby hit their heads. Hermione went up to Harry and took his quilt away from him as well as his homework and she started doing it for him.

Harry smiled and muttered to Ron. "It works every time."

Harry decided that he wanted to play chess with Ron so Rafael and Toby started play

Exploding snap. After about 30 minutes the compartment door opened and Lilac, Luna, Ginny, Neville, a little girl and a boy that was about in Third year came in.

"Hi everyone." Ginny said with a smile.

(A/N to make a long story short everyone said hi to everyone.)

Luna smiled. "This is my sister April." She said as she pointed to the little girl. April had short blond hair and looked like Luna except a smaller version.

"Hey cool Toby now you at least know one person in your year." Harry said. Toby smiled and April and she smiled back.

"Hey Harry can I play against you next?" The boy that looked like he was in third year asked.

"Sure Josh." Harry answered.

"YAH cool!" Josh Granger shouted. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, and he hung out with Harry every chance he got.

"Josh why don't you ever leave Harry alone?" Hermione asked looking up from Harry's homework.

"Cause he's cool." Josh answered.

Harry laughed. "It's ok Hermione your brother is cool."

"What ever you say but-"

Just then the train started to slow down.

"Hey what's going on we can't be there already can we?" Neville asked.

"No something's wrong." Lilac muttered.

The train started to shake making everyone fall down. The lights flickered off and the air got colder.

"H-H-Harry please tell me this isn't a Dementor." Ron stuttered.

Harry was silent.

"H-H-Harry?" Ron asked again.

"Ron shut up." Ginny said.

Ron was going to say something again when the compartment door started to open slowly.

* * *

Hehehe ok thats all for now please R and R the more reviews the sooner i update!!!!! later 


	3. The Unknown Man

Yo Yo Yo I'm back again, I haven't updated for a while anyways This chapter has some really strange stuff in itand it's really short and also of OOC. So here yah go.

Disclaimer: I only own yah I do I own Lilac Potter, Toby Potter, Kevin Malfoy, Josh Granger, April Lovegood, Rafael Doge and this plot.

* * *

Ron was going to say something again when the compartment door started to open slowly. Slower and slower it opened until… 

"COLLOPORTUS!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand toward the door. Almost automatically the door locked.

"Harry…t-that won't last long." Hermione said in almost a whisper.

"I don't really care, if that's thing comes in here again I'll just Avada Kedavra their ass."

"Harry you can't kill a person!" Lilac said.

"Dont' give a fuck." Harry said shaking his head. "I'll still Avada Kedavra their ass, so shut you're mouth."

"Whatever." Lilac muttered.

"D-Don't worry Lilac Harry's here to save us." Hermione said in a small vioce.

Lilac rolled her eyes. "Just because you're scared of useing magic dosen't mean that Harry's the only one who can use his wand."

Luna looked Straight and Lilac. "That...didn't make any sense."

"Go to hell I don't care." Lilac said with a frown.

"Don't worry she's just a spolied brat." Harry mutterd to Luna. "Also, no one needs to worry while i'm here!"

"YAY GO HARRY!" Josh yelled running around the compartment. Everyone started laughing not realizing that the door was beginning to open again.

"HARRY"S THE BEST!" April yelled also running around the compartment.

Soon "Yay Go Harry's and Harry's The Best" was echoing everywhere. Except from lilacs mouth.

* * *

Out side the door a man wa looking at the children running and laughing. he looked at a small picture in his hand and sighed. "I donts want to do dis, but I have to. Dis betta not take long. IF it does Ill just kills dhese kids, dont even care what Nats wills say." He put the picture back in his pocket and looked around to make sure no one was there. "Dhese damn kids dink dey know everythin, haha like doors locking charms cans stop mes." "Alohomora." He said in a real quite voice. Then the door opened and he put his hand on the knob.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH LOOK!!!!!" Neville yelled running to hide behind Luna. 

Before Harry could even say the door locking charm again a man with black had and brown eyes came in. The man had a ripped shirt and an X shaped cross across his face. He had on black jeans, and carried his wand in his hand.

"What the hell? Who are you?"Rafael and Ron said at the same time.

The man smiled then said in a groggy voice. "Da betta question I who 'm I nots."

"Answer the damn question!" Harry yelled.

The man looked at Harry, then pointed his wand at him and yelled. "Tarantallegra

As Harry started dancing the man chuckled, then said "Welcome to da rest of yours life kids." But before he could say a spell, Lilac took out her wand and yelled. "Flagrate." And lit the mans hair on fire.

However the man didn't even flinch, when the fire touched his hair, he just muttered the counter-curse. Then again he pointed his wan at the kids and yelled.

"NORMANDIUM!"

Then all a sudden everyone blacked out and fainted, the man muttered another spell and sent and Lilac, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Josh, and April back to their compartments.

He laughed a cold and hard laugh and left the compartment.

* * *

Ok ok I know that was really REALLY short so if 2 more people reply then I'll make the next chapter REALLY REALLY long and you'll find out that the weird man did to Harry and his friends. That's all for now.

-TridentAsh


	4. Wizard Chess Gone Gangsta

Im a baddddd writer, but yeah I'm back been busy writing more stuff…which I also haven't posted anyways, New username new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I only own yeah I do I own Lilac Potter, Toby Potter, Kevin Malfoy, Josh Granger, April Lovegood, Rafael Doge and this plot.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes and he looked around a pair of blue eyes were staring at him. "Erg…Luna why the hell are you staring at me?"

"I'm not Luna, I'm April." A low voice answered.

"Whatever." Standing up Harry looked around. The rest of his friends seemed to be awake but something was wrong. It was obvious. "What the hell happened? Where the fuck did that guy go?"

"Yo dawg! It was like this and like that then it was like that and like this and the home boy just hipped on out ya feel me?" Toby answered making a face.

"Shut up snoop dorky dork." Lilac said rolling her eyes. "He's been talking like this since he woke up."

"Anyone else messed up?" Harry asked in a lazy voice.

"I don't think so. Luna started to mutter some weird things but that's normal for her." Hermione answered turning back to Hogwarts a History.

"So does anyone know who that guy was?" Rafael asked.

"Your mom." Neville answered.

"Exactly what Neville said, which is 'who the fuck even cares'" Hary said turning to take a seet beside Hermione.

"Haha funny." Rafael said sarcastically.

"Josh and Ron also got into a fight." Hermion said taking her eyes off the book.

"Seirously? Why is Ron fighting a 3rd year? And why the hell didn't I wake up?" Harry yelled.

"Cause you're a lazy ass." She answered.

"Oh Yeah true."

"So what happened in the fight?" Both Josh and Ron didn't look hurt.

Toby stood up making all everyone look at him. "All right, let me break it down to you right quick. Josh says he can beat anyone at wizard chess. Ron said "That's bullshit. You a busta.". Josh say "Let's play then, bitch". Ron say, "I'll give you 15 galleons if you beat me they played the game. Josh won. Josh say "Pay me my money". Ron say "You a cheatin' bitch.". No that's wrong wait up. Ron say, "You a motherf - "

"Okay I got it thanks." Harry answered a bit surprised. Since when did his 11 year old brother swear so much?

"Aaight, some extra swears were in that tho dawg." Toby said with a nod then sat back down.

"He was cheating." Ron muttered.

"You a loser!" Josh yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Ron yelled back.

"STOP YELLING AT MY BROTHER!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING ITS GIVING ME A HEADACHE." Lilac yelled.

"SONFFERMABACALS LIKE YELLING." Luna yelled randomly.

"Ok, this is fucked up." Harry muttered. What had that man done? Something didn't seem right. It was different.

"It just got better-" A voice said as the door slid over

* * *

Wanna find out who the person at the door was? Wanna find out what the man did to them? Wanna find out what the hell Toby is saying? Well stay tuned for the next chapter. PROMISE it will come much faster. Soo please Review

- H


End file.
